harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Guide to Chemistry
This guide will primarily be useful for chemists and scientists but may come in handy to any player and especially traitors. = What's all this new stuff then? = Confused by all the new strange stuff? Where's your tricordazine? Recently, we added a whole bunch of special chemicals, mostly taken from Goonstation. These are either weaker, more specialised, or vastly more powerful than the old chems, usually being made in several stages. A few of the older chemicals have remained, but Tricordrazine, Ryetalyn, Dexalin, Bicaridine, Dex Plus, Kelotane, Dermaline, and more are all gone. Mixing these special chemicals often requires a new tool called the Chemical Heater. With this, you enter a given temperature (in degrees Kelvin) to heat or cool a beaker and its reagents. This can sometimes result in dangerous reactions, so be careful! Additionally, the chemical dispenser has three new reagents. Plasma, Iodine, and Bromine. = Chemicals = The building blocks of chemistry are aluminium, bromine, carbon, chlorine, copper, ethanol, fluorine, hydrogen, iodine, iron, lithium, mercury, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus, potassium, radium, silicon, silver, sodium, plasma, sugar, sulfur, and water. These can be produced from the Chem Dispenser in Chemistry. You have all sorts of things here, and can make so much. You can make medicines, foam, flash powder, poisons, space lube, window hardener, and so much more. The limit on combinations is a limit that exists only in your creativity (and the game engine). Be sure to be careful though, mixing the wrong chemicals can be bad for your health and please make sure you know what a chemical does before you use it. Experiment at your own risk. Some pure chemicals are lethal or will cause heavy toxin damage if injected or ingested in their pure form. Grinding minerals from mining will also get you Uranium. The NanoMed Plus Vending Machines are your main source of generic toxin. Active Pure Chemicals A.K.A. what happens when you eat these. Chemicals unmentioned don't have any effect. *'Chlorine': Causes minor physical damage to various body parts. *'Ethanol': The most potent alcoholic "beverage", with the fastest toxicity. *'Fluorine': Causes minor toxin damage. *'Lithium': Causes twitching, drooling, moaning and not being able to walk straight. *'Mercury': Causes brain damage, twitching, drooling, moaning and not being able to walk straight. *'Radium': Causes irradiation. *'Sugar': Gives nutrition, has a chance to reduce stuns, and has a rare chance to decay into a small amount of epinephrine. Overdosing on this will put you into diabetic shock. *'Plasma': Causes major toxin damage. *'Uranium': Causes slight irradiation. *'Toxin': Causes moderate toxin damage. *'Iron': Helps slowly restore blood Components These are very basic chemicals that you'll use in a lot of other more complicated chems. They can still be toxic, though. Medicines "And that's how I lost my medical license!" Don't be this guy. Make these. Lots of these. See Guide to Medicine for more information on what to use when. Core Healing Medicines These healing drugs form the "core" drugs used to heal the most common forms of damage. All other medical drugs outside of this section are either harder to make upgrades, or highly specific forms of healing for rarer situations. Superior Healing Medicines These healing drugs are harder to make than the core healing drugs, however they are significantly better at healing. Also, many upgraded drugs can be overdosed with, leading to a negative outcome. Be sure to monitor how many units of chemicals someone is injected with. Unique Healing Medicines These healing drugs preform a unique function that is not commonly used or seen in game. Narcotics Narcotics are highly addicitve drugs that can aggressively, or passively, provide a benefit. Be wary as its very easy to become addicted, or overdose, on a narcotic. As a general rule of thumb, the more of a positive effect (or any effect) a narcotic can provide, the easier it is to get addicted or overdose on it. People who overdose or get addicted to Narcotics tend to usually end up dying to the negative effects or requiring immedient medical attention. Take in moderation. Pyrotechnics The manipulation of fire and matter. Other Recipes These are either pure reactions that typically leave nothing remaining or other chemicals that have non-medicinal uses. Many of these are useful in the manufacture of grenades, but many can be quite dangerous. Food Recipes These reactions relate to food and various food products, both tasty and disgusting. Toxins The deadliest of deadly chemicals. You can get a bunch of these through the traitor uplink, but if you don't wanna waste telecrystals you can mix it. If you are not an antagonist, mixing and using these may qualify as self-antagging, and may result in a ban or job ban. Beyond the Dispenser Just because it isn't found in the dispenser or the guide above doesn't mean you can't use it! Holy water, slime cores and plenty of other things can provide limitless fun for an enterprising and curious chemist. Category:Guides